


encore

by katrielle



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, MisuKazu Week 2021, written very fast. these suck. be advised
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrielle/pseuds/katrielle
Summary: a story from the era they met in for the first time, and six more times after that.(collection of drabbles for #misukazuweek2021! don't expect them to be on time orz)
Relationships: Aladdin/Genie (A3!), Captain Sky/Paul, Enomoto Takahiro/Uehara Yuto, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Kuro/Tama
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. day 1: aladdin's wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aladdin had one more wish, and he knew exactly how to use it.

“You have one last wish, master. What will it be?”

Aladdin sighed. Sure, he could act like he didn’t know. Pretend for just a little bit longer. He could say “can I have a little more time to think?”, and the genie would back off for a while. They could sit there together in silence some more- an hour, maybe, until the genie asked again. But that wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“If I ask for you to stay, would you?”

The genie paused for a moment. “Stay?”

“Y-yeah. I mean… if I wished you outta’ there. I wouldn’t have any more wishes left, right?” He looked away, digging his fingers into the fabric of his pants. “You’d be free to just… leave. I might not ever see you again, ‘n I don’t want that.”

“I see.”

They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity until Aladdin spoke up again.

“You make me feel… warm. Like, my chest. ‘N my stomach does all this flippy floppy stuff when I look at you. ‘specially when you smile. Y’know? Like how I thought I was supposed to feel when I look at girls. But I don’t. ‘S just when I look at you.”

“You could always wish that feeling away.”

“No— i-it’s not a bad thing! I like it, I think.” A sigh. “I-I just don’t want you to leave. It’s selfish of me, but I wanna’ keep livin’ side-by-side with you. Teach you human stuff. Take you places. We could see the world together, y’know? How cool would that be?!”

“…I have ‘seen the world’ many times over, master.”

“But not with me!”

Silence again.

Aladdin’s chest felt tight. This wasn’t going anywhere, was it? He let out a defeated sigh, rubbing his hands over his face.

“…Okay. I get it. I’m being weird, right? Sorry. I’ll make my wish, ‘n you can go. You okay with that?”

“Do as you please, master.”

As frustrating as that response was, Aladdin decided not to push it any further. “Okay. Then I… I wish you were free from the lamp.”

The genie’s eyebrows twitched upwards, but he nodded.

“Understood. I shall grant your wish.”

A snap and a puff of smoke. Aladdin flinched, shutting his eyes tight - sure, not being able to see if the genie was still there or not wouldn’t change the reality, but…

“You look foolish, master.”

Aladdin’s eyes shot open. Huh? No way… “Y-you’re still here?!”

“Of course I am. I have to thank you, at the very least. You were talking about… what was it? Seeing the world together?”

Speechless, Aladdin just nodded.

“Then… as thanks, I will accompany you wherever you’d like to go.” The genie smiled. “Where would you like to start?”

“I-I don’t know!” Aladdin laughed, breathless. “Wherever… wherever you want.”

The genie raised an eyebrow, taking his hand. “I’ll lead, then. Do you trust me?”

“You won’t— you’re not gonna’ kill me, right?”

“Who knows.”

“O-oi…!” The blonde protested, but tightened his grip on the genie’s hand as he started to move.

...Wherever they’d go, as long as they were together, Aladdin decided it would be fine.


	2. day 2: affection for kuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during a hunting trip, tama realized something.

Tama had followed Kuro out to the forest. He’d never been ‘hunting’ before, or whatever the word Kuro said was, and he didn’t really know how it worked, either. But if Kuro was going, he wanted to go too. Things were boring without his boyfriend - sure, he could laze around with Mikke until Kuro was back, but… that wasn’t as fun.

That was what he thought, at least. Kuro had gone silent as soon as they approached the stream, and they had been sitting there for what felt like hours to Tama.

... _Talking wouldn’t hurt, right?_

“Kuuu~ro.”

“Hm?”

“Can we play~?”

“Not now.”

“Why not?”

“I’m busy.”

Tama’s tail swished with curiosity. “With what?”

“Things.”

“What kinda’ things?”

“ _Tama_.” Kuro’s voice was stern, with more of an edge to it than usual. “Quiet.”

Tama’s ears flattened a little. He didn’t want Kuro to be _mad_ , of course- he just wanted a little attention. That wasn’t a bad thing, right? ... _Right?_

The younger cat sat back, twisting a few strands of lilac hair around his finger. He watched Kuro’s eyes dart from upstream to downstream, tracking every single movement in the water. His brows were furrowed in concentration. _He makes that expression too much_ , Tama thought.

And then a lightbulb went off. _Kuro was the one that needed attention._

“Kuro, you work so hard~.” Tama nuzzled his face into Kuro’s neck, throwing his arms over his shoulders. “Take a break for now~!”

“Tama—!”

“Relax, relax~. Whatever you’re doing, you can do it later, right?” Tama wasn’t used to _giving_ affection—Kuro was the one that did that—but he kind of, sort of, knew what to do.

He slowly lifted one of his hands back up, resting it gently behind one of Kuro’s ears.

Kuro let out something resembling a squeak in protest, but otherwise didn’t move. Tama, of course, took that as a sign to keep going.

He swore he just barely started scratching his boyfriend’s head, but Kuro instantly broke out into a purr, temporarily abandoning the stream he was so intent on staring at.

“You work so hard,” Tama repeated, his voice just a little quieter this time. “So relax for a little, okay~?”

“Okay,” Kuro mumbled, leaning further into Tama’s touch. “I can’t say no to you.”

“Didn’t you just say no earlier~?”

“...That didn’t count.”

Tama just giggled, giving a gentle kiss to Kuro’s neck. “Then, the next time I tell you to relax, you won’t say no?”

“No.”

“You did it again!” Tama grinned. “But… that’s okay~. Just rest right now… I won’t ask you to do anything else. Promise~.”

Kuro stayed silent aside from the occasional purr as Tama kept his hand moving, intent on helping his boyfriend relax. Just this one time… he deserved it.


	3. day 3: swordfighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sky and paul reunited briefly under unfavourable circumstances.

“I heard ye were lookin’ for me, navy boy.”

Paul turned around, eyes narrowing and hand instinctively moving to the hilt of his sword. “You’re not very smart, are you? Coming here on your own.”

Sky only shrugged. “Yer on yer own, too, ain’t ye?”

“As of right now, perhaps.” Paul tightened his grip on the hilt.

Sky noticed the slight shift and laughed. “I’m unarmed, matey. Ye don’t have to be so cautious.”

Paul quickly scanned the captain from head to toe—he didn’t _look_ armed, that was for sure. But he was unpredictable. Sky had _always_ been unpredictable, and that was what Paul despised the most.

“Just wanna’ talk ta’ ye, Paul. ‘S all I ask.” 

“There is nothing to discuss. Come with me in silence and I’ll let you live.”

“I’m wanted _alive_ , ain’t I? Kill me, and ye’ll be punished by that boss who’s boots ye love to lick so much. That ain’t what ye want, now, is it?”

Paul finally drew his sword, and in one swift movement, had it held it to Sky’s throat. He was just close enough that the edge was poking his adam’s apple— not close enough to break the skin, however.

Sky held his hands up in surrender. “Ain’t tryin’ to pick a fight, sweetheart. Just itchin’ t’ talk ta’ ye.”

“ _Liar_ ,” Paul snapped back. “You _want_ something.”

“Do I, now?” Sky barked another laugh. “C’mon. put the sword down. ‘S not like ye t’ hurt an innocent man.”

“You’re far from innocent.”

“Oh? What’d I do that’s so bad, then? Tell me what that boss o’ yers put in yer head.”

Paul stayed silent, his eyebrows furrowing. “That doesn’t matter. I _know_ you, and I _know_ you’re—”

“When was the last time ye talked to me, then? Last I remember was ten years ago. Think I haven’t changed at all since then?”

Paul winced. _He was right_. “That isn’t the point. But it doesn’t matter. I have a duty to turn you in, so come with me and you won’t get hurt.”

“Put the blade down first.”

“…You’re unarmed?”

“Do I look armed to ye?” Sky shook his hands, which were still up by his head, for emphasis.

Paul sighed. “Fine. But don’t try anything.” Slowly, he lowered his sword — but he refused to sheath it yet, just in case. Sky was unpredictable and his behaviour had always been sporadic.

And almost instantly, Sky grabbed a dagger from inside his jacket and swiped it at Paul, who countered it with his own blade without thought.

“ _Liar_ ,” Paul spat, gritting his teeth. “Guess you have changed.”

“‘Least I ain’t a bootlicker like ye, _Polly_.”

“Don’t call me that!” Paul hissed, pushing back harder against Sky’s blade.

Sky laughed. “Missed seein’ ye all flustered like this. What if I told ye that’s part’a the reason why I ‘cided to find ye again?”

“You’d be a liar. Which isn’t new, apparently.” The blonde’s face was bright red, but the scowl was still there. “Drop the blade.” 

“And what if I don’t?”

“I’ll take your head clean off. Choose wisely.”

“Sounds like yer the liar, now. But fine. I’ll bite.” Sky backed up just a little bit and dropped the dagger, staring straight into green eyes as the weapon clattered on the pavement. “Happy?”

Paul sighed and leaned down, picking it up and tucking it away in a pocket. “I’ll be keeping this.”

“That was the point, pretty boy,” Sky laughed, backing up some more. “‘Til next time, when I snatch it back from ye.”

“N-next time?! Oi, idiot, stop moving!” As much as Paul wanted to chase his enemy, he found himself stuck in his position.

“So ye can 'take my head clean off'? No, thanks.” Sky blew a kiss at the naval officer before breaking into a run. “'N don’t get rid ‘a that! ‘S important!”

Paul didn’t have it in himself to respond. So instead, he took the dagger back out and examined it.

Etched on the blade itself was ‘LOVE YOU’, in Sky’s awful, _awful_ handwriting, and Paul felt his face get hot again.

... _Idiot._ What kind of confession was that?

Paul decided, though, that maybe he didn’t hate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took like 3 turns because my brain isnt working and im already late uhhhhhhh im so sorry. also if its not obvious... childhood friends to enemies (to lovers) skypaul excellence. (also also its not really swordfighting they just kinda hold swords or something but whatever! im vibing)


	4. day 4: after-school practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enomoto and uehara wanted to practice just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning this ends abruptly (also pretend im not two days late)

It hadn't been long since the rest of the team left. Five or six minutes, maybe. Uehara had expected Enomoto to leave with them, but to his surprise, the blonde said something about "wanting to practice a little more." Which was unusual, but considering Uehara wanted to practice just a little more, too, he wasn't going to complain.

They ended up sitting in the dugout in silence, Enomoto tapping away at his phone and fanning himself with his hat, and Uehara just sort of… sitting. Waiting for Enomoto to say something. Uehara was never great with socialization, anyways; Eno was the one who needed to say something. _Please say something._

“Ue-pyoooon… ‘s hot.”

 _Finally._ “Drink water, then.”

“I finished the bottle already~!”

“Should’ve paced yourself, then.”

Enomoto let out a whine, wiping sweat from his brow. “Can I have some of yours?”

“...Fine.” Uehara grabbed his water bottle and threw it at the blonde. “Don’t drink it all.”

Enomoto beamed, popping the cap off. “Thankies! You’re the best friend _ever_!”

“We’re not even that close…” Uehara pulled his cap down over his face as he felt his cheeks get warm.

Enomoto was… a ray of sunshine, really. Always warm and had a bright smile, super sociable with tons of friends… the complete opposite of Uehara. And Uehara liked that. Did he deserve someone like Eno? No, but he tried not to think about that.

“Ue-pyon~.” Enomoto’s voice (and his finger poking at his cheek) snapped Uehara out of his daze. “What’s up? You’re lookin’ all weird.”  
“Nothin’,” Uehara grumbled back, swatting at Enomoto’s hand. “‘S nothin’. Can I have my water back?”

“Mhm.” Enomoto handed the drink back, his eyes still trained on Uehara’s face. “You sure you’re okay, though?”

“Yeah.” Uehara put the bottle down and stood from the bench. “Gotta’ practice my throw, though. You down to catch?”

Enomoto lit up. “Always!”

* * *

Uehara sighed as Enomoto tapped away on his phone, even after they had made it back to the field. He tossed the ball from hand to hand, trying to stall his frustrations for just a little longer. As much as he loved Enomoto ( _no, love was_ way _too strong a word, he meant ‘liked’, but like a platonic ‘like’ and not a romantic like because it wasn’t like that_ ), the fixation on his phone could get… annoying, to say the least.

And needless to say, tossing a ball in his hands did not lessen that annoyance. At all.

“Put your phone down, blondie,” Uehara finally snapped, half in jest. “Unless you think you can catch without lookin’?”

“B-blondie?!” Enomoto flushed at the nickname, but quickly laughed it off as he shoved his phone in his pocket. “Mkay, I’m ready! Hit me with your best shot!”

Uehara raised an eyebrow. “My best shot? Seriously?”

Enomoto could have broken into a sweat right then and there. Uehara was _ripped_ from all that weight-lifting he did, and his ‘best shot’ could very well have been deadly, depending on where he aimed.

“…Changed my mind! Go easy on me, will ya’?”

“‘S what I thought.” Uehara smiled, gently tossing the ball to the blonde (who catched it easily). “Was that easy enough for you?”

“Way too easy! Throw like I’m on the other team!”

“You’re not that good a catcher, Eno.”

“Just do it!” Enomoto threw the ball back- his arm was much weaker, and the ball hit the ground a foot from Uehara’s feet.

“…You need to work on your throw, first.”

“I thought we were working on yours!”

“Change of plans.” Uehara scooped the ball up and threw it back to Enomoto. “You _know_ how to do this, right?”

“…No?”

“How the _hell_ have you gone this long without being chewed out by Washimiya?”

Enomoto shrugged. “Dunno’. Good at pretending, I guess?”

Uehara shook his head, jogging over to Enomoto. “I’m gonna’ teach you the right form and shit, then.” He paused before he started speaking again, his voice softer this time. “I’m gonna’ have to touch you ‘n stuff. That okay?”

Enomoto nodded. “I’m all sweaty, though, y’know. Don’t make fun of me.”

“Won’t,” Uehara rolled his eyes, but was unable to hold back a smile. He stood behind Enomoto, gently grabbing his shoulders and turning him to position. “So you gotta stand like this,” he began, letting his fingers trail down Enomoto’s arm that had been holding the ball. “With this arm, you’re gonna…”

Enomoto had already stopped listening. The way Uehara touched him was… strange. Different. Way too gentle. And he could have just taken his hand by his wrist, right? To let his fingers inch all the way down his arm was—

“Ue-pyon?”

“I’m not done explaining yet. You have to—”

“Wait, wait, Ue-pyon. Why’re you touching me like that?”

A pause. “Like what?”

“Y’know, all gentle-like. You’re not usually like that, are you?”

“Dunno’.” Another pause. “Want me to let go?”

Enomoto stopped, thinking it over for a second. “Not really.”

“Oh.”

_Damn, that was awkward._

“Should you… do you wanna’ keep going?” Uehara spoke up after a few moments of silence. “Your throw really sucks.”

“Sure…! Just promise you’ll go easy on me?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because we’re besties?”

Uehara laughed under his breath, shoving Enomoto gently. “Shut up. Says who?”

“Says me!” Enomoto beamed again, and Uehara’s breath hitched. _Just like the sun_. “Hey, now you’re looking all weird again!”

“No I’m not.” _Yes he was._ “Now focus on your throw.”


End file.
